


falling in love against gravity

by honestlyfrance



Series: france's kisses bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, I try, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson-centric, also i am not sorry for them being so soft, theyre so cute AH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/pseuds/honestlyfrance
Summary: “Did you know… Did you know the stars are dancing in your eyes?” Bucky whispered all of a sudden, but it wasn’t enough to snap Sam back into reality.Sam hummed in acknowledgment, his gaze shifting towards Bucky’s general direction but not enough to see him. “No,” he spoke, blunt and straight to the point, Bucky found himself chuckling. “You’re the first person to say that to me.”“Sucks. Glad it was me though.” Bucky laughed, and Sam smiled at that.ORSam Wilson was a risk taker who wanted to fly to the skies and fall in love with one Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: france's kisses bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847689
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	falling in love against gravity

**Author's Note:**

> for my bingo kisses square, deep kisses! i am very happy that i am being consistent with the content since i was pretty burnt out before, but hey, it's progress :)
> 
> very much for my friend, enchant, who gave me the prompt "sambucky + flying" and i just had to do this. can you believe this started out as a quick fic idea? it spiraled obviously lmao
> 
> please let me know what you guys think! it means a lot to me and goes a very long way <3

Falling was a violent act. You’ll trust the fall with intent so dangerous it’s almost like a kiss with death, and you’ll love it. You’ll love how you can fall backward and have a night with death. You’ll love how you could close your eyes and never open them again. Yet, you fly instead somehow. You fall then you fly, defying the law of gravity.

Sam Wilson was naturally a risk-taker, and that’s a skill he had that earned praise all around. He tamed waves because he was a risk-taker. People lived because he was a risk-taker. He liked being a risk-taker because that’s how he earned the greatest things in life. He earned the respect of the stars being like this. It’s also nice knowing it doesn’t hurt him as much anymore.

He’d been battered and bruised by the very thing that created him and that’s just a twisted thing. He’d been everyone and nobody at the same time so many times that he doesn’t know where he belongs anymore — he doesn’t know where to go _home_ anymore, but there was one place he liked being in.

The sky was like his home, because it was always there, ready to embrace him with cool arms that only beckoned him further. He was an angel with man-made wings and the sky was his castle.

Flying was a beautiful act for him. He liked falling from tall buildings — yes, he was reckless, bordering on suicidal, and he can admit that with a heavy heart, but his favorite part was that he could feel that sweet kiss of death before deploying his wings after brushing knees with the ground. Then, he soars high, his blood pumping in his ears and his heart beating right on his tongue. He’s crazy, yeah, but he knows who he is when he does it.

Sam soared past skyscrapers and the people in the buildings waving at him look much like ants. He gave them a quick nod and did some complicated twists and turns to entertain them. They all applauded and he’s just very happy they liked it.

It was nearing midnight but New York City was still bustling with bright lights — blue lights doused the insides of corporate buildings, red and white blind the roads, and everything else on billboards lights up streets — and from where Sam was flying below the clouds it looked like a string of fairy lights. It calmed him. It reassured him.

He felt the pinpricks of the wind lapping at his face, his goggles dousing his sight with a hint of blood red and his arms stretched so his wings could mirror his actions. It’s got a new coat of paint and repairs after scratching it so many times in missions and he was very excited to test it out that he didn’t even plan for a destination. All he knew was that he took off from Stark Lab’s at the Avengers Compound and he’s now flying northwards in Manhattan.

People would say that he was a man who knew what he wanted, but that was a whole other world Sam never knew. He was in constant search for something he never knew he wanted. He didn’t even know if he wanted to wake up from his sleep. All that seemed figured out was the present time because that’s the kind of guy he was. Sam Wilson is present in the present; he doesn’t dare look back into the past nor does the future pique his interest. All he knew was that he had to make due to what he has now before he loses it later.

At the moment, it looked like he was flying to nowhere, like a loose kite being taken away by the breeze, but then his heart started racing as he recognized an area in the city. He remembered it in one of the briefings last week, something regarding surveillance. He was one of the members that scoped out the place before the actual lookouts will be posted every night, so he would remember the tall skyscraper. It had over forty floors, so it looked a little taller than its surrounding companions. It was a news company that housed the building, something that was mainstream and running for twenty years — Sam doesn’t try to remember details if the situation didn’t call for it. Besides, flying with his mind trailing off could lead to catastrophe, and falling from below the stratosphere wasn’t on his errands tonight.

The top floors of the building were being repaired so there was construction all around. With his eyes on the tower crane beside the last floors of the building, he quietly landed on the jib part, his steps light as a feather as he watched the city from above. He could feel the vibration of the machinery below his feet as he watched the world move without him; the cars past by below him and they were none the wiser. Do they know how small they were?

It still took Sam’s breath away just thinking about it. As he stared and relaxed high above, his wings draping behind him like a cape, he watched over Manhattan with an air of a protector. Sam was braver than Achilles and more passionate than Eros and he still wondered why there were construction men inside trying to catch his attention just to say hi. Sam can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that he has a life below the stars.

He waved back at the men as he walked along the jib and towards the trolley, right on the tip. From his view, it looked much like a diving board, the creation of man below him the pool. And he wanted to drown. He wanted to touch the bottom of the pool and never resurface. He had this sick idea of being grounded and it scared him.

Sam needed to get away from the crane.

Deploying his wing pack made the construction men by the open windows cheer even louder, saying praise and applauding, and that made his heart grow lighter, seeing people adore him. He launched himself into the air, twirling as he fell a few feet below before finally ricocheting into the open night air like a shooting star. He backflipped backward and downwards and turned the corner of the building and up the floors, in search of something that he had some vague desire of.

His eyes landed on a floor that was anything but a room with its beams and grey concrete. It’s on this side of the building that the small lookout team was designated, a few laptops and listening equipment splayed on the floor as a makeshift post. Far away from the post was the man Sam Wilson came for — Bucky Barnes.

Sam landed right on the edge, his feet crossed behind each other as he stretched his arms, trying to catch Bucky’s attention. The man was silent and drowsy as he stared out into the dimness of the sky, his legs crossed beneath him. His gun was right in front of him as if it could shield him from potentially falling off the fortieth floor. When Bucky didn’t notice him, Sam huffed and dropped his arms, clearing his throat to make some noise.

Bucky looked up and on instinct had a hand on his gun, but he visibly relaxed when he saw it was just his friend. He laughed when he noticed Sam’s new Falcon suit, saying: “It looks good. It’s looking _really_ good.” and by then, he’s leaning back on his palms.

Sam nodded, walking along the edge like a tightrope, his wings behind him like a shield — like a hero’s cape. “Thank you, thank you. I designed it. Purely for aesthetic. Oh!” he said, turning his leg, dangling half of his body in the process. “I got two thigh holsters here: one for my gun and a knife.”

Bucky was now shaking his head as he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “You came all this way to show me your new holster, Wilson?”

Sam shrugged. “I just happened to be around the neighborhood.”

Bucky snorted, very amused by Sam who was right in front of him, the man’s back facing the world outside them. “And what are you doing here in the opposite direction of the HQ, huh? Wanted to see what’s on Broadway?”

“Phantom of the Opera,” Sam said as he crouched down and sat beside Bucky, dangling his legs over the edge as he leaned back on his elbows. He stared outside and let the lights glimmer into the horizon, looking like an absolute masterpiece. “I think I’ve seen it once. Don’t know where though.”

Bucky hummed, nodding, his eyes tracing the figure of Sam. “Is it showing?”

“No, I don’t know. Just said the first thing that popped into my head.” Sam shrugged, casual and all that, but he could feel his atoms vibrating in his bones and it’s such a distracting tick of his that he just couldn’t stop himself.

Bucky nodded, his eyes casting downwards. “Ah,” he murmured. “Came for me then?”

“Maybe,” Sam whispered, still not meeting eyes.

Like all of his replies, Bucky hummed. He turned back into the scenery, and it’s just like in Sam’s dreams. Sam’s dreams consisted of never-ending skies that swirled deeper and wilder than Starry Night by Van Gogh, spinning around his head like a crown, his tears droplets of diamonds dancing in his hand. At his right was Bucky Barnes, and it’s just like in his dreams. Bucky was looking at something far more interesting than Starry Night Over the Rhône though, something that had diamond stars glitter into deep rich earthy irises.

“Did you know… Did you know the stars are dancing in your eyes?” Bucky whispered all of a sudden, but it wasn’t enough to snap Sam back into reality.

Sam hummed in acknowledgment, his gaze shifting towards Bucky’s general direction but not enough to see him. “No,” he spoke, blunt and straight to the point, Bucky found himself chuckling. “You’re the first person to say that to me.”

“Sucks. Glad it was me though.” Bucky laughed, and Sam smiled at that.

Love wasn’t something that Sam liked to admit but would like to have. He believed he deserved the kindness but he knew he attracted the danger all the more, so every time anything nice ever came to him it always wilted in his hands. At this thought, his smile faltered and he now looked over to meet Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky’s breath hitched when Sam looked at him.

When Sam even sees Bucky, he knew that he was supposed to be at ease. He could feel free in the man’s presence and believe that the sky is prettier in red. Yeah, there were warning signs for the danger but it’s such a pretty sight, Sam wouldn’t mind risking it.

 _You’re a risk-taker_ , Bucky once told him, and he admitted he liked that in him. _It’s gonna kill you one day, you know?_ Sam knew, and he’ll even make sure of that, but for now, he doesn’t take any risk. He’s quiet and he’s watching how the spare light from the city fluttered across Bucky’s jawline, and Bucky must’ve had the same thought because the man couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sam’s eyes.

His heart fluttered when he realized that Bucky had scooted even closer to him, never losing eye contact. Bucky’s breath is on his skin and Sam was still high from the flight, his head hasn’t reached ground zero, so he laughed, kind of drunk, kind of sober, kind of wanting to never let this go.

Sam’s got that urge to wrap his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and drag them to the cold concrete floor, just giggling into each other’s necks until dawn. Sam’s got that urge to feel Bucky’s arms around his torso so tight he’d have to beg to be let go, but always wanting to again. Sam’s got that urge that he never let himself think about so late at night, wondering if ever this could be real.

Oh god, Sam’s got that urge to take the risk he never did.

“You’re really happy tonight, huh?” Bucky whispered on his cheek, and Sam laughed again, feeling the trickle of breath on his skin.

Sam’s fumbling now as he pushed Bucky away, a smile on his lips that he never wanted to wipe off. Bucky’s got that too, and he loved that. Sam must’ve said something funny because Bucky’s holding onto his stomach as he laughed as if he never laughed before. His heart is so full as he watched Bucky lie on the floor, too high on euphoria that the only thing that he could do coherently was smile at Sam.

Bucky’s feet are over the ledge and Sam’s eyes were wide as he breathed heavily, the gears in his head finally turning. There’s an ache in his chest as the five words entered his thoughts like an addiction, repeating over and over again until it finally settled into his system: _I really fucking like him_. And holy shit, was this the risk he never wanted to take?

Right at that moment, Sam’s world froze over as his smile faltered just a bit. It’s such minute detail, and he could feel it falter actually, but Bucky saw it and asked: “Something wrong, Sammy?” and oh God, Sam’s heart leaped into his mouth when he heard that nickname of a nickname.

The thing about Sam was that he was a risk-taker. People wonder and concern with the way he just fucking jumps off of forty stories high buildings without a parachute, and he’d tell them he’s fine, just for the sake of it. His thoughts belong to him and if he wanted to talk it out with someone, he’d reach out. He lived for the climax, breathed in the scent of war, and spat out bullets when it fired at him. Love though? He’d rather not spit out his adoration so bare like that.

Sam shook his head, his words barely a whisper as he said, “No. I’m good.” He didn’t take the risk. How could he?

Bucky’s got his flaws so he wasn’t the perfect person, but _God_ Sam wanted him to be. Sam wanted to feel Bucky’s arms around him when he spins him around in glee, wanted Bucky to kiss him good morning and goodnight to no end, wanted Bucky to catch him when he falls so hard in love. Sam wanted to feel how Bucky loved and how Bucky cried. Bucky’s got it all to the worst and the best and Sam finally admitted that maybe that’s the best for his heart.

The future never seemed to interest him like this.

Bucky raised his eyebrows when Sam didn’t say anything more, so he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “I gotta— Tasha’s gonna wonder who I’ve been talking to,” he whispered, and Sam wanted the words flying out of Bucky’s mouth to linger longer. “Don’t want her to find out her best friend came over for the other best friend, right?”

Sam shook his head hastily. “She won’t mind me talking to you.”

“You don’t want me to leave, Wilson?”

Sam shied away from that, casting his eyes elsewhere. “I don’t want to leave just yet. I… I flew from the labs unprompted and I don’t wanna hear that conversation just yet.”

For a moment, Bucky just stared bewildered at Sam, then it turned into fondness. “Oh, Sam,” and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Sounds about right— Sounds like something you’d do at midnight.”

“Midnight?” Sam asked, sitting up straighter as he looked out into the city. It was still so bright for a time so late, busy everywhere and nowhere at once it seemed. “I got a mission tomorrow. Another state somewhere.”

Bucky fidgeted with his arm, his fingers tapping on his prosthetic. “I won’t keep you. You need your rest, Captain Falcon.”

Sam’s heart was racing as he tried his best to mask his disappointment when he turned to Bucky, but it must’ve shown because the man looked so sad as well. “Walk me out, Barnes. I’m not that tired.”

“If you are, I think I could convince Maximoff to let me drive you home.”

“Wish then,” Sam winked, grinning as he stood up.

Bucky’s chuckling as he took Sam’s hand as they stood. They didn’t let go, and Sam wanted to take the moment all in. Bucky’s back faced the world and the lights out in the horizon graced his crown like a halo, but no, Sam’s got his wings unfolding from his back and Bucky swore to himself that he looked like an angel too good for heaven so he fell to Earth.

“I’m glad you came. Now, don’t text and fly.” Bucky whispered, and Sam playfully punched him on the arm.

Sam’s breathing was stuttered when he mustered out, “Thanks for the night.”

“Thanks for the time.” Bucky squeezed his hand very gently and Sam felt shooting stars in his heart.

The risk was getting riskier by the second, and every thought that ran through Sam’s head was _I really like him, I really like him, I really like him,_ holy shit _I really fucking like this man._ Sam’s never felt such unrest in him when Bucky let his hand go, shoving his hands into his back pockets and stepping backward.

Bucky was kind of dumb, so Sam wasn’t that surprised that Bucky was practically stepping off the ledge. Just as Bucky’s eyes went wide and his arms flail, Sam leaped forward and pressed the man against his chest by the belt. Their breathing was quick and heavy. Bucky’s got his arms around Sam’s body and Sam’s got his dream of smelling the man’s cologne — not the best scenario but it’s such a stupid scenario they couldn’t help but laugh, their foreheads pressed against each other as their breaths mix as they laugh.

No sooner did their lips press together in a quick kiss, their eyes closed shut as they did so. It just felt right at the moment, having each other’s body pressed like this, their presence so intimate, what else were they gonna do? Let Sam leave and Bucky watch him fly away? Hell no! Bucky’s gonna hold Sam by the waist and dip him, shutting Sam’s laughter with an even deeper kiss, looking like that one picture from 1945 titled V-J Day in Times Square because Bucky’s sappy like that and Sam deserved every cliche there is, may it be the soldier kissing the nurse or a night like this.

Bucky wanted to give Sam every single thing right at this moment.

But Sam’s got his own cliches.

As soon as Bucky brought Sam right side up, ending their kiss like that, Sam’s got a smirk on his lips as he handled Bucky’s utility belt, saying, “No, soldier, I ain’t leaving without another one.”

He pressed a button and Bucky’s grappling hook launches into the air, locking onto a crack on the floor above them. Their eyes trail the wire as Bucky grinned nervously, his hand on the wire and Sam’s waist just as the man guided him to. Before he knew it, Sam pushed him backward, making him yelp and clutch harder on the wire, the only thing keeping him from falling. Sam’s laugh was a choir of angels and maybe Bucky’s dead now, but he doesn’t care, because Sam’s wings were a bright red that looked like a sunset over the sea, and then he’s kissing him, Sam in the air and Bucky falling for him all over again.

It goes deeper when Sam set his feet on the ledge, letting Bucky take all of their weight and it’s a fantastic feeling kissing like this because they’re so high up and Bucky’s heart is racing and he doesn’t know from what: the height or from Sam cupping his cheeks like this, it’s all too good to be true. Bucky held Sam tight by the hips and his other hand on the wire, and all he heard was the muffled buzz of the city below them and the murmur of the sky above them.

Sam let go and set his forehead against Bucky’s. “I don’t want to go,” he breathed, smiling when he heard Bucky spewing a string of adoration and curses. “I’m already flying right here.”

Bucky snorted, his voice and body shaking. “I’m already falling.”

“You’ll get to used to it.”

“I love you. I’m already flying.”

They kissed again, softer this time as they let the world move on without them because any moment really couldn’t be better than falling in love against gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://honestlyfrance.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
